jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Nachrichten/41
thumb|right|150px *Episode VII'' **Neue Fotos von dem Set zu Episode VII sind aufgetaucht - mit dabei der geliebte Millenium Falke. J.J. Abrams beweist Humor, in dem er eine Botschaft, die die anscheinende Sicherheitslücke betrifft, postet: "Ich wünschte, die Leute würden aufhören, vertrauliche Fotos von Episode VII durchsickern zu lassen und lächerliche Behauptungen aufzustellen, dass der Millenium Falke im Film ist." Der Clou: Offensichtlich liegt der Zettel auf einem Dejarik-Tisch des erwähnten Schiffes... Datei:;-).gif *''Rebels'' **Zwei schöne Videos von den Star Wars Weekends sind erschienen, mit dabei Teaser für Rebels. Ihr findet sie hier und hier. **Endlich wurde bestätigt, dass Billy Dee Williams in Rebels dabei sein wird! *Spin-off-Filme :*Josh Trank wurde offiziell als Regisseur eines weiteren Spin-off-Films angekündigt! *Literatur **Als Dankeschön für die 150.000 FB-Likes hat Del Rey einen Mini-Auszug aus Heir to the Jedi veröffentlicht: :„''There’s no one around to answer all my questions now that Ben’s gone. It’s a stark fact that continually reasserts itself each time I wonder what I’m supposed to do now. That brown robe he wore might as well have been made of pure mystery; he clothed himself in it and then left nothing else behind on the Death Star. I know Han likes to scoff at the idea of the Force, but when a man’s body simply disappears at the touch of a lightsaber, that’s more than “simple tricks and nonsense.” And I know the Force is real. I’ve felt it. I still feel it, actually, but I think it’s like knowing there’s something hidden in the sand while you’re skimming above it. You see ripples on the surface, hints that something is moving down there—maybe something small, maybe something huge—living a completely different life out of your sight. And going after it to see what’s underneath the surface might be safe and rewarding, or it might be the last thing you ever do. I need someone to tell me when to dive into those ripples and when to back off. I thought I heard Ben’s voice a couple of times during the Battle of Yavin, but I’m wondering now if that really happened. Maybe I only thought it did; maybe that was my subconscious speaking to me—a kind of wishful thinking. He’s been silent since, and I don’t feel I can talk to anyone else about the Force. My confidants at this point consist of one blue and white astromech droid.“ :*Random House hat eine Vorschau zu William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return veröffentlicht. :*Hier gibt es einen kleinen netten Buch-Trailer zu Goodnight Darth Vader. :*Der dritte Hörbuch-Teil "Feuer über Coruscant" zu Das letzte Kommando ist hier erhältlich. *Sonstiges **Hier gibt es Teil 5 von ''From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga. **Die neue interaktive App Star Wars Journeys: Die dunkle Bedrohung kann hier - bislang nur für iOS heruntergeladen werden. thumb|right|250px „On set of Episode VII tonight, can announce another StarWars film will be made in UK“ (Quelle) „The new stand-alone Star Wars movie, to be directed by Gareth Edwards and written by Gary Whitta, will be filmed at the Pinewood Studios, near London, according to an e-mailed statement from the Treasury.“ (Quelle) 41